The present disclosure relates to a home appliance and a method for purchasing products using the same.
Electronic products for use in home (hereinafter, referred to as home appliances) such as refrigerators and air conditioners provide convenience to users by performing characteristic functions. Recently, a home network for connecting home appliances through a single network has been developed so that a user may remotely control the home appliances through the home network. Therefore, the user may turn on/off or control the home appliances even though the user is not at home. However, the control of the home appliances through the home network is limited to intrinsic functions of the home appliances.
Device management refers to a technology for providing various functions such as user-customized setting, remote management, and update to various electronic devices (herein, referred to as home appliances). The device management technology may be used during a manufacturing process of a product or may be used to initially set the product after purchasing the product, perform batch-update with respect to errors or corrections, and remotely manage the product.
Standardization technologies established by the open mobile appliance (OMA) are used for application programs and services in the fields of mobile communication. The OMA addresses issues of mobile web, web browsing, Digital Rights Management (DRM) solution, Internet Protocol (IP) multimedia, device management, mobile broadcast, and mobile document standardization in order to improve interoperability between mobile data services. In particular, technology standardization by the OMA for the device management allows process such as firmware update, software download, new service, and error correction to be performed wirelessly.